Home
by HeavenJu
Summary: This Story could have been at the End of the Episode "White as the Driven Snow" ... Jane&Lisbon need to talk


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist but if someone want to give it to me i would take it !

Note : Thank you to Megan who has agreed to Beta This Fanfic ! :)

Hope You Enjoy !

The past few days had been painful and scary, but now they were all together inside the bar. It was something rare, and they knew a reunion like this would probably not happen again for the next years to come.

Could they all just be happy and peaceful for one night, at least before another killer decide to show up?

They all had agreed to come: Rigsby, Grace, Cho, Jane and Lisbon. The old CBI Team was back together for one last night; they realized how close they had been to losing more than one of their own, and that realization helped reunite everyone.

The night had gone by very quickly, and Grace and Rigsby wanted to get back to San Francisco as fast as possible in order to get back to their livers.

It was now 10:58 pm, they had been talking all evening remembering their old lives in the CBI. They talked about life in the FBI too, how they felt about their jobs there and what it was like working with Fischer and Abbott.

They all were happy to be together. But even though some of their best stories were being recalled that night, something was bothering Jane.

Lisbon had been mostly silent. She had chatted a little with Grace, laughed at the best FBI/CBI stories, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Jane knew she was happy to see her old team together again, but something was definitely off about her. She seemed… sad?

Jane spent the major part of the evening watching her. Something was clearly bothering her and he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He needed to find out what was going with her.

She seemed to be avoiding him recently, and contrary to what people may have expected he had no idea why. Well, sure, he had _some_ ideas… maybe she needed some distance. With her new job, her new life and the new team, maybe she need some time to settle down.

Maybe.

However, he missed her. Badly. The cases that the FBI assigned him to kept his mind occupied for a while, but when he solved it there was nothing else left to do and he just felt lonely again.

She kept refusing his invitations to eat or go do something with him, always pretending that she was too tired or that she had too much work left to do.

Lately, even the cases weren't enough to keep him from feeling alone and sad all the time. He spent a good part of his time teaming up with Fisher… not that he disliked her or anything, but she wasn't Lisbon and he really want to work with Lisbon on the field. That was the deal, that's what he wanted.

Maybe he could convince Abbott to create a team: Lisbon, Cho and himself. He was even willing to deal with Fischer there too, but only as long as Lisbon was with him.

A movement woke Jane from his musings; Grace and Rigsby were now standing up.

"Guys is been a great night but we have a long trip tomorrow." Rigsby said, a lot calmer now that his family was safe.

"Hope you can visit us some day, all of you." Grace added.

They all smiled, but no one replied because they all knew that with their work with the FBI, time off was out of question.

Warm goodbyes had followed as they walked towards the exit. Soon, it was just the three of them in front of the bar.

"That's was nice to see them again." Jane said with a small 'crack' on his voice

"Yeah it was... I'm going, too. Goodnight, see you guys at the office on Monday." said Cho as he began to walk to his car.

"Cho, wait." Lisbon said "Can you give me a ride? I forgot that it was Grace and Rigsby who brought me here."

"Yeah sure." The other man said. "Night, Jane."

_O_k Jane thought. It was now or never.

"Wait!" he said, making both Lisbon and Cho turn their heads to look at him. He continued, "I can drive Lisbon home, it's much easier since you live in the opposite direction."

Cho looked at Lisbon. She looked lost, as if something was bothering her.

"Lisbon? You okay?" Jane asked, more worried than before.

His voice seemed to bring her back a little. Recovering quickly, she spoke.

"Mmm yeah, sure. Jane can drive me home. You can go, Cho. We'll see each other on Monday." she said with a more convincing smile as she walked in the direction of the airstream without looking at Jane.

"Night Cho!" Jane said, walking faster to catch up to her.

Lisbon was again lost in her own thoughts. That was a weird night, she mused. She was happy to spend her night with her former team, but her mind was stuck on one thing… and this "thing" was staring her down right now, trying to read her.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." Jane said already taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Jane. I forgot it was still cold outside."

His jacket was now safely wrapped around her shoulders and she could feel the warmth of his hands. She couldn't help but smile a little at the feeling it gave her.

"No problem Lisbon, anything for you."

Finally, he succeeded in making her smile. A warm feeling went through his body once again.

She couldn't help but smirking a little about the way he said "_anything_". She might still be mad at him, but he always managed to make her smile and there was nothing she could do to help it.

"Are you tired? I would like to show you something. It's not far, 10 min with the Airstream."

She turned her head a bit to face him and noticed he seemed a bit nervous. He clearly really wanted to show her something, and she couldn't find it in her heart to crush his hopes.

"Yeah sure, as long as I can warm up a little on the way." She said while she thought about the fact there was nothing she wouldn't do for this man. Was he even aware of that?

"Great, you'll see. It's beautiful."

He was happy that she agreed. At first, he had been afraid she'd reject him so he was restraining himself from asking; then he quickly reminded himself that that was probably the only moment they'd be able to share for quite some time, and he desperately wanted to make things up for her.

When they finally got inside the airstream, Jane calmed down a bit. Lisbon kept his jacket, still shivering from the cold as he began to drive to his destination.

He stopped the airstream by the wayside of the road and put his hands on Lisbon shoulders. She had closed her eyes during the ride, feeling more tired than she wanted to admit.

"Mmm sorry, I fell asleep. Did we arrive?" Lisbon asked while looking outside to see where he took her.

"That's okay. Let's go see this and I'll take you home so you can get some rest."

He did not wait for her response, moving outside and waiting for her. She found him out there, looking at the view.

It was truly amazing, Lisbon thought.

"You know Jane, the last time you showed me a beautiful view… well, it turned out to be pretty painful afterwards."

She was not particularly mad at that moment, just merely stating a fact. The memories she preferred to forget were all coming back to her.

"That day… I had to. Maybe it was not the right way to do it, but I had no other choice. Teresa, you need to know that all the things I told you that day were true."

She didn't respond. She couldn't even look at him. She had tried so hard to maintain some distance between them, she simply couldn't let him hurt her again. How could she believe him now? How could she trust him?

"I know that you have all the right to not trust me, but you mean a lot to me. You have no idea how much; please believe me because it's true. I may have discovered the real truth, and that is that I can't live without you."

He stopped for a moment, feeling completely overwhelmed. He had not expected to tell her everything, but maybe it was time. He continued.

"You know me, Teresa. You know how I work; when I make a plan, good or bad, you're still there to save me. When you're happy, I'm happy… I love watching your face and see your reactions to everything I do... but I'm scared. For the first time in a long time I'm scared, I'm scared that you'll leave me one day."

He finally looked at her. She was not looking at him, simply focusing on the view, but he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not the one that leaves, Jane. You may be scared, but I'm scared too. It's true, I'm probably the person who knows you best but I don't know how do you feel. What do you want? I cannot wait forever, Jane... " she said, unable to fight her tears anymore.

He hated seeing her crying, mainly because this time it was his fault. Approaching her slowly, he took her in his arms. She felt the urge to pull back at first, but the warm feeling made her bury that thought.

He spoke slowly in her ear.

"I want you, Teresa, just you. You're all that I need. But what do _you_ want?"

They rocked slowly in each other's embrace as Jane tightened his hold on Lisbon as much as he could. He felt her smile against him, her tears slowly leaving her eyes.

"This is a first; the amazing Patrick Jane doesn't have a clue about what I want."

"Don't mock me. You make me lose all my powers."

She laughed a little, her head still resting against his chest. Maybe this was easy, or maybe she was too easy to convince, but she couldn't fight it anymore. No matter how much she tried, in the end it was more painful to be far away than close to him.

"I'm sure you have an idea, but first you need to promise not to leave me ever again."

Maybe it was the fear that came back, but she felt the need to tighten her hold on him.

"Never. You're stuck with me, Lisbon."

She pinched him "You're just a jerk." she said playfully.

"But you still love me."

"Maybe." she laughed gently.

She finally moved her head from his chest to look him in the eyes. When she thought he would finally make the move she had been waiting for, he said:

"Come on, we need to go. You're freezing and you need to go home and rest."

Releasing her, he began to walk towards the airstream.

Lisbon didn't move, she was sure he was about to kiss her and now she was standing there like an idiot. Had she misinterpreted things?

Jane finally looked behind him and saw her still standing on the same place he left her. She seemed to be at loss, so he quickly replayed the last few minutes on his mind.

Damn.

He walked towards her. "Sorry, I forgot something really important."

He touched her face softly and leaned towards her, slowly touching her lips with his, waiting for her reaction.

It took Lisbon 5 seconds to understand what was going on, and when she did she quickly responded to his kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck, his jacket falling on the ground.

After a few moments they broke apart, gasping heavily.

Jane was looking at her intensively, his eyes darkened by the need that she awoke inside of him.

Lisbon began to chuckle.

"I can't believe that the great Mr. Jane forgot to kiss his girlfriend to be." she said smiling brightly.

"Don't mock me, woman. I've repaired my mistake right away! And you didn't seem to mind." Jane said with a bright smile, leaning towards her for another kiss.

"Mhhh, you right. You can do that anytime you want."

"Come on, we need to get you home. You're still freezing." he said picking up the discarded jacket and putting it back around her shoulders.

"Home? Well Jane, your home is right there." Lisbon said pointing a finger to the Airstream.

"Transition, Teresa, transition. When you are ready, I'll move in with you. That's the plan."

He was clearly joking, even though in the back of his mind the idea was there.

"Yeah, sure. Count on that and you'll still be living in that airstream ten years from now."

"I'm going to become indispensable to you Teresa, day and night… mainly night." he said smirking with arrogance.

"Jane you're already indispensable to me, just like I'm indispensable to you." she said giving him a quick kiss before walking back to the Airstream.

Jane was left behind smiling like an idiot. After what felt like forever, his life was beginning once again. He now had a future to look forward to, and Lisbon had everything to do with it.

Life had given him a new chance, and he would embrace it with all he had. Her apartment, his airstream, it didn't matter. He had his Teresa. He was finally home.

_End _


End file.
